


Breaking The Cycle

by DebM



Series: The William Danvers-Sawyer's Life [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebM/pseuds/DebM





	Breaking The Cycle

It's 5am on a Sunday and Maggie wakes up from a noise in the bathroom. She slowly opened her eyes and adjusted her sight in the darkness of the room, a light coming from the bathroom. Alex walked into the room all dressed in black and Maggie knew, She was called in. She doesn't move and pretends to sleep because she knew Alex was feeling guilty enough already. Alex moves slowly around the room collecting her things, and Maggie observes. The way she put on her black watch, The way her delicious perfume invades her room, The way she combs her hair and puts moisturizer on her arms. Maggie smiles. Alex walks slowly to her and Maggie quickly closes her eyes. She is laying down on her belly and her head was on her side with an arm under it, and she feels like Alex slowly pulls the covers down to her hips and gives her small kisses all over her now exposed naked back, on the back of her neck and on her exposed cheek and Maggie is doing everything in her power to not move, even if her heart was beating too fast. 

"Im sorry baby...." Alex whispers into Maggie's ear, "I love you so much"

She kisses her head tenderly, stands up and walks out of the room. 

It's amazing how the smallest thing could trigger the wildest memories. 

_Maggie was 8yrs old and sleeping deeply in her bed on a cold night in Nebraska. She is awoke abruptly by screams coming from downstairs, Her father's voice like always. Her father's voice that was as sharp as thousands razors._

_"I don't fucking care what you were doing, When i say I want you home early you obey" Hector Sawyer shouted to his wife._

_"I already told you. I am a nurse, it's not like I can simply walk away from my work whenever you feel like it. People need me" Ellen Sawyer tried to explained._

_Maggie slowly got out of bed and walked out of her room. She sat on top of the stairs with an open view of the situation downstairs. Her mother was dressed with white scrubs and It was very late in the night. Her father was drunk, she could smell it._

_"I already told you I don't care. You are my wife! And your place is here! Cooking for me and taking care of those demons" He said pointing up to the roof...Upstairs, where She and her siblings slept._

_Maggie swallowed hard at her Father's words. She knew it was the alcohol speaking, she knew he didn't meant to call them like that._

_"Listen Hector Im really tired, I am going to sleep" Ellen soflty said with exhaustion._

_"Not before you cook me somethig" Hector said, pointing to the kitchen._

_Maggie saw her mother take a deep breath. A defeating breath. She shook her head and slowly and without a word, she walked towards the kitchen._

Maggie promised herself she would break the cycle. She promised that she would be different. That she would never repeat her Father's behavior or Her Mother's weakness. 

She knew that Alex would give anything to stay home...But she was a soldier and a Hero as much as she was a mom and a wife. And Maggie respected her fire and her passion with all the honors Alex deserved. Because being Alex's Wife was an Honor, a True Honor...And being the mother of her child, Was a true blessing, Maggie was the luckiest girl and she knew it. So she stood up from the bed and threw on the first over sized shirt she saw and ran down stairs, Alex was just closing the door. She opened it abruptly. 

"Babe" Alex said surprised. 

And Maggie hugged her as tight as she could, burying her face in her neck, breathing in her perfume. 

"I Love You so much and I don't want you to feel guilty for leaving on a Sunday or anyday" Maggie pulled away a little and took Alex's face in her hands gently, "We love you so much, And We honor you everyday of our lives"

Alex didn't fought back the tears. She looked at Maggie with adoration.

"I am grateful everyday for being Your Wife and the Mother of your child Alex Danvers" Maggie continued, letting tears stream down her face as well. 

Alex leaned forward and kissed Maggie in a passionate kiss, a breathtaking one. 

"Go" Maggie smiled and pushed Alex playfully, "Go be a Hero and Come back home"

 

The decision was made pretty fast. William wanted to go to the park to ride his bike. 

"No training wheels" William said when Maggie was taking the small bike from the back of their SUV. 

"Are you sure buddy?" Maggie asked worried. 

William nodded eagerly, "I think Im ready Mommy" He said with determination. 

"Alright honey" Maggie said and putting the bike on the floor, she reached for the Tool Box and took the training wheels off easily. 

They both walked into the park where the Bicycle Area was. The bike being dragged with one hand and the other holding her son's hand tightly. A Superman backpack on her back. 

She helped William with his Helmet and Elbow & knee braces. 

"Do i have to wear this?" William asked, touching his Elbow braces. 

"Yes baby. It's for protection" Maggie insisted.

William nodded and walked towards his bike, lifting it from the floor.  

"Are you sure buddy?" Maggie asked one more time. 

"Yes" William said, adjusting his Helmet and swinging one leg over the bike. 

And the weird sensation was back. The flashback, The memories. 

" _Try again Margaret" Hector said in an angry tone, picking the bike up and pulling Maggie from the floor by her small arm._

_Maggie was only 5yrs old, Her knees were bleeding and she was crying. She's been trying for hours, Falling every time._

_"I can't do it daddy" Maggie said pouting._

_"You will do it" Hector said, "You are too old for training wheels"_

_"But I keep falling and it hurts" Maggie said, lifting one of her bloody knees up for her Father to see._

_"I said again Margaret" Hector stood tall and firm, his arms across his chest, an angry expresion on his face._

_Maggie hesitated but swung her leg over the bike and started pedaling. She stumble and fell face plant on the ground, blood now coming from her nose. She tried really hard but couldn't help it and started crying. Hector pulled her hard by the arm._

_"We are done for today" He said, walking too fast for her little legs to keep up._

_"Im bleeding daddy" Maggie said, her voice shaky._

_"That's what you get for failing" He said, keeping his fast pace, almost dragging Maggie._

_"Im sorry daddy" Maggie whispered to herself while she was abruptly shoved into the backseat of the car. Sad, Tired and In Pain...She wiped her tears away from her face. She looked at her father's eyes reflected on the Rear-view mirror. She was a Failure._

A noise startled Maggie and pulled her away from her memory. William was a couple of feet away from her, kneeling on the floor.

Braking The Cycle.

"Baby" Maggie shouted, running towards her son and kneeling in front of him.

"I fell" The boy said, sobbing. A scratch on his chin. 

Maggie reached for the backpack on her back and took some wet wipes to clean his chin and his hands. 

"Im sorry Mommy, I didn't do it. I failed" William said, red nose and puffy eyes. Crying with hiccups. 

Maggie took the boy's face in her hands gently.

"Look at me" Maggie asked softly.

The boy did.

"You have nothing to feel sorry about. Nothing. I am so proud of you William" She said looking straight into his eyes, "You didn't do it today, but you tried baby...You tried. Because you are brave and for that and everything else, I am so proud, Ok?" Maggie finished. 

The boy sniffed, smiled and nodded. 

"It didn't even hurt" The boy said with a cocky smirk (Because of course he was Alex Danvers's child).

"Sure Danvers" Maggie rolled her eyes playfully and kissed him on his forehead, "So should you keep trying or should we go for ice cream? Its your choice buddy" Maggie smiled. 

William looked at his bike and looked back at Maggie with a beautiful smile with dimples displayed, "One more" He said running towards his bike. 

 

Alex was analyzing some Alien DNA for an important case. Her cellphone beeped, It was a Text from Maggie. She smiled and opened the message....a Multimedia message....A video. 

[Video]: William running his bike without training wheels. Laughing excited and waving at the camera. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
